


The Anniversary

by Gcgraywriter



Series: Paneville [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Candles, F/M, Flirting, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Prompt 9 - CandleAfter years together, they return to the scene of the crime. Where it all started.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: Paneville





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is This Seat Taken?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891218) by [Gcgraywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter). 



Pansy smirked to herself, the round table and it’s stark white tablecloth reminding her where it all began. It felt like only yesterday that she had been in this very seat, twiddling the stem of her wineglass between her fingers as she waited for some no-good pure-blood wizard to show up. Entertaining the useless notion of a pureblood marriage to appease her parents and suffering embarrassment after indignation when the suitors stood her up. 

She sighed as she rested her chin in her hand, her fingers tapping against her cheek. The candle flickered as she waited, the wax running down in thick rivulets, along its short shaft towards the table.

"Is this seat taken?" Came a voice in front of her. She looked up and grinned as Neville smiled down at her.

They had been his first words to her all those years ago. She waved her hand to it, unable to hide the smile playing upon her lips.

"Go ahead, Longbottom, take it! It’s not like anyone's fooled into thinking my date is in the restroom" she chuckled as Neville grinned and sat down. She took another sip of her wine as their eyes met over the candles. 

She took in the tall, handsome man, appreciating how the well-tailored suit clung to his frame and the neatly styled hair. She knew what was under those clothes now and knew that he was a very handsome package indeed. 

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked.

"Pouring you some more wine, I hope that’s acceptable?" he asked, his own smile teasingly shy as his eyes darted back to her from the glass he had reached for. 

"Are you trying to get me drunk? Longbottom?"

Neville raised his eyebrow.

"Depends, does it mean I’ll get lucky?” he asked, and she couldn’t help the chuckle escape her lips. Pansy could feel the wine already in her veins as she leant forward.

"If you consider taking me home, lucky?” She teased. 

“Undoubtedly!” He confirmed with conviction, reaching out his hand to take hers, she grabbed his without a second thought as he played with her wedding ring on her finger. “You make me the luckiest man in the world!”

The waiter appeared with the bill before turning to walk away."Excuse me? Could you replace the candles, please? And also the dessert menu?" Neville smiled kindly at the waiter, who nodded and disappeared.

"Wow, you marry one moody Slytherin and have a few kids together and all of a sudden you become this confident, gorgeous man, I'm impressed."

Neville grinned and nodded

"The wonders of having a good woman and family in your life… It certainly puts life into perspective" he admitted. “You look beautiful, by the way, did I tell you that already?” 

Pansy felt the blush, helped by the wine, warm her face. Nodding, she squeezed his hand affectionately.

"You did before we left home, but I’m always happy to hear it again."

“You look radiant!” he said as he poured himself another glass of wine. His cheeks were looking slightly flushed as he placed the bottle down. 

The waiter returned with two menus and replacement candles. Once lit, the waiter left again leaving them to stare into each other’s eyes.

“Happy anniversary, my darling,” She murmured as she rubbed her foot up his calf underneath the table. 

“Happy anniversary,” he replied with a smile before perusing the menu. After a few moments, he looked up at her. "What are you having?" 

"I'm not. I’m saving myself for something sweet when we get home,” she winked before pushing the dessert menu away. 

"Oh?” Neville asked, glancing up at her from the book. “And what might that be?” He whispered, his hazel eyes growing darker with desire as he closed his menu too. 

“Something tall, sweet and handsome,” she suggested as she continued to rub her foot against his leg. 

“Sounds nice. I might do the same,”

“And what will you be having?”

“If I can have my choice of the menu, everything.” He smirked again, letting his eyes drop to her chest before looking back up for effect. 

“Sounds expensive,” She laughed. 

“Extremely, but worth every knut!” 

“Shall we head home?” she asked before downing what was left of her wine. Neville nodded and filled the book with the galleons for the meal before they went to leave together.

“Now, don’t think that this means I’m easy, Longbottom!” She warned with mock seriousness. “You can’t just come in here, join me at my table, call me beautiful and tell me you want to do naughty things to me, and expect me to fall into your arms. I’m not that easy!

"If there is one word I would use to describe you, ‘easy’ would not feature in the first thousand," Neville said seriously as he pulled her to him. She laughed as she looked up into this face. “You’ve made me so happy since we first met,”

“I’m so happy you were such a Gryffindor, and came and sat with me. It’s all your fault!” She purred as he lowered his head to kiss her. She tilted her head to his letting their lips meet. He hugged her to him, holding her face with his calloused hand as he seemed to pour all of his affection into the kiss. Warmth filled every atom of her being leaving her breathless as he pulled away. It was incredible that he still had that effect on her. 

“Come on, let's get home. I really want my dessert now,” Neville teased as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Sounds like a great idea…” She smiled before they apparated home.


End file.
